Heroes Never Die
by Sonic Rose
Summary: I feel the rating is justified by the mature material in here although there is no strong language. There is also some blood. Tails Dies and Sonic must live his life now without his friend. Also a Songfic


Disclaimer: Sonic, Sally, etc. are property of Sega and or Archie. Angela is my own character I just made up for this story. The song is "The Time has come" from Pokémon's episode "Pikachu's Goodbye". Pokemon and related are copyright of Nintendo and Gamefreaks. Song lyrics are indicated in ~ ~'s. Thoughts are indicated in italics or in ' 's. Thank you and have a nice chili cheese dog.  
  
~I close my eyes And I can see The Day we met,~  
  
Everyone paced around like mad, looking very worried about what was going on. This would be the first birth in Knothole since we all came to Knothole. I looked around at my friends - Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. We were all scared and dirty. We could still imagine the evil shadow of Robotropolis in the distance. Sally was still crying over it. It had only been 6 hours since we left our former home, it was night and pitch black as it gets...  
  
"Sally?" I asked quietly as I moved over the Princess who was held protectively in Rosie's arms.  
  
"y-yes?" she sniffled.  
  
"It'll be okay Sal gal... We'll beet bad old Botnik... some day." I smiled at her encouragingly. I really believed we could do it. We were still very small, didn't understand... it might meen good bye some day.  
  
"y-yeah... for Daddy... and... and everyone." She sniffed, but I'd calmed her down. "We will... Sonic."  
  
Rosie smiled at me, and then alla sudden we heard it...  
  
"WAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Quick as I ever was, I bolted around as everyone around me stood up and took a pace toward the door. The crying, the wailing, it was a new noise, his first. I heard one of the adults laugh.  
  
After a moment, Rosie made it to the door and coughed mildly clearing her throat. "Well now children, let's meet our new friend shall we?"  
  
"uh huh..." I said. As soon as Rosie opened the door, I faltered. Yeah me, Sonic the Hedgehog, I stopped in my tracks as the bold wailing became ten times as loud. Lady Julayah was at the Fox Woman's side and a little bundle was in her arms. "huh?" Curiosity suddenly swept me and I rushed foreward and hopped up onto the bed.  
  
The woman folded the cloth away from the child and I saw him... for the first time...  
  
~just one moment and I knew You're my best friend,~  
  
"Huh? that's it?"  
  
"What do you mean, that's it?" She replied to me, unfolding the cloth til the fuzzy little newborn fox was in my sight.  
  
"Wow! He has two tails!" I commented and poked his belly. The child took hold of my finger and giggled, suddenly ceasing his cries. My expression just melted as he did that.. "Aww... what's his name?" I smiled.  
  
"Miles. Miles Prower." She replied.  
  
"Miles... Hi! ^_^ I'm Sonic the hedgehog!"  
  
~'Do anything For you~  
  
'I would do anything for you. Remember that time... Yeah. Silver Sonic 2 it was... He'd attacked Station Square once, and then he kidnapped you to get at me. Remember? He had you tied up to that Volcano... He even tried making the lava explode so I had a limited time to get to you...  
  
I'm sorry... It's cause of me you've gotten into so much trouble isn't it?'  
  
~We've gone so far, And done so much~  
  
'Hee... Yeah We have done so much together... That was amazing, when you became Hyper Tails. And you've been with me so much... Like when we went after Ixis Naugus. Remember? That was a world hunt. You, me the Plane, traveled all over Mobius... and it was great, cause you were with me.'  
  
~And I feel Like we've always been together,~  
  
"It's like Peanut butter and Jelly. Chili sauce and hot dogs. Peanuts and cracker jack."  
  
~Through thick and thin~  
  
'It's had its thick and thin parts... But I trusted you kid. When we were on the ARK... I knew you'd protect Amy. Or when Metal Robornik had me in the Megamuck... Hey remember...'  
  
~You're the part of my life I'll always remember.~  
  
"No matter what Tails... I' will." I looked down at the grave, a tear in my eye. I'd miss him more than anyone else. Even Sally. No, I'm not ashamed to say that. You love everyone differently... No one else ever understood me so completely, ever helped me so much when I fell. That even means Sally. I'll miss her terribly some day... if she dies before me, but... it's not the same.'  
  
~The Time has come, It's for the best I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I... Somehow, someday We'd have to say goodbye.~  
  
'To Sonic....'  
  
~You've helped me find, The strength inside~  
  
'I couldn't have ever become Hyper Tails without you you know? I just... had to protect you. Everything I am is because of you.'  
  
~And the courage To make all my dreams come true~  
  
'Yeah. I struck out on my own a few times, remember? I took Rotor's Bathysphere once, and my own invention. I had some wild rides, Downunda Mobius and its freedom fighters. And I was scared... but Hey, you taught me... to be brave. Remember even.. the Camping trip with you, me and 'Twan? Phosphire plants... headless gophers... I've... I've grown up. I've seen you and Sal' and you've been... my hero. Thank you Sonic!'  
  
~How will I find Another friend Like You?~  
  
'I can't imagine being without you Sonic...'  
  
~Two of a Kind, That's what we are~  
  
'Sometimes yeah. The times we challenged each other at chili dog eating... the hockey games... Running... working on the Tornado....'  
  
~~And it seemed Like we were always winning,~~  
  
'We did didn't we? Ixis... Robotnik... we faced it all. Knuckles when he first came on the scene.'  
  
~But as our team Is torn apart,~  
  
'It's too late now you know. The building around us is crumbling. We did it again didn't we? I... did I save anyone? Aunt Sally? Bunnie? I'm sorry sonic... I had to take the hit for you...'  
  
-Sonic-  
  
~I wish we could go Back to the to the beginning~  
  
The Time has come. It's for the best I know it  
  
"Sonic... even now... as I lay here... I want you to know... you were always my best friend." He looked at me... with those wide blue eyes watering. My arms were around hhim... I could feel the blood running hot from the fresh wound. We were alone... I couldn't go anywhere, do anything... to save him. "I have to go..." he coughed. "But I just... I had to Sonic." he cried. Like he did when I first met him. "It's for the best..."  
  
~Who could have guessed that you and I... Somehow some way We'd have to say goodbye...~  
  
"Tails... I love you..." I managed. I couldn't.... just leave him there as Robotropolis' main building crumbled around us... But...  
  
"Sonic... we haven't... lost..."  
  
"...You gave us the time we needed Tails... You kept... them busy." 'Them.' The Dark Legion's Dimitri... Ixis Naugus... Mammoth Mogul... all back from the dead to haunt, using Egg Man's devices against us as well. Without Tails' planning... we... we wouldn't have gotten anywhere. But now...  
  
"Go Sonic... You need to live... what have we been fighting for if you're just going to throw it away?" He smiled at me, he forced a smile. I could see how scared he was in his eyes. The pillar had trapped him, I couldn't lift it... no one was close enough.  
  
"Do we have to... say good bye?"  
  
Somehow today... ...We have to say goodbye.  
  
"...Yes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How is it, that a person can smile after tragety strikes? How... does it change you if... if you still smile... then what.. changed? You smile, you're the same right?  
  
"I gotta go back Sal! He's till in there!" Sonic yelled at the top oof his lungs.  
  
"NO sugah!" Bunnie cried, keeping her metal grip on the hedgehog. Nowhere to run, nowhere to go... his heart all but stopped when seconds later, the building collapsed. Tears streaked every cheek. An era had ended. The triple threat was gone. There was nothing more... Freedom Fighters, in an instant, meant nothing, because freedom was theirs.  
  
"...Tails" the pupils of Sonic's eyes tightly contracted into tiny dots, staring at the place he had only minutes ago left his little brother in. 'I'll be back for you, you won't die, I won't let you.' he told him. He knew he couldn't return... but for a dark eternity, he wished he could have been in there. 'How could you say it's better this way? We fought together, shouldn't we die together?' Of course... if there was a way, he would have taken Tails' place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sonic?" Sally asked, holding a bundle of her things awkwardly in her arms. Sonic didn't respond. He just stood there like a statue, glancing at Robotropolis' horizon... like he had the last three days. "Sonic..." She said in a softer more sensual tone.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic answered despondently.  
  
"Sonic... we're... about to abandon Knothole... there won't be anyone left here in a few minutes..." she moved closer to Sonic, her shallow voice just starting to rise. 'He's hurt so badly inside...'  
  
"Yeah. I'm coming." He said, and retreated a foot one step, his whole face sinking into a depressed look.  
  
"You did what you could." Sally said quietly. "Tails..."  
  
"Don't talk about Tails!" Sonic suddenly snapped, spinning around and stomping a foot on the ground. The bundle flew from Sally's arms in surprise. For the first time in three days, Sonic had shown anything but a morose attitude.. and she almost would have prefered that to the absolute rage and fury in his emerald eyes. "Sally! Shimatta! What's the matter with you!?" he grabbed her wrist and jerked her foreward putting the two eye to eye. "That should have been ME in there!" Sonic snarled. His voice was an infuriated stark cry that Sally wished she could shut out... "...Someone better than me died! Someone who shoulda lived! He was JUST A KID SAL! He had a life..."  
  
Sally was quiet, she didn't answer him. She knew that parts of that was right... There were dry eyes all around when King Acorn died a few months ago... except for Sal, and she felt that was injustice since she'd cried so many times for him in the past. But it was expected... when the fight got too intense. Tails... There wasn't a dry eye at his service. Sonic had refused to attend, wouldn't speak. Their hero resented that, if he could keep Tails alive somehow, as a ghost, a memory, or hang onto the hope that somehow he had survived the collapse...  
  
"..It's not fair." Sonic squeaked so softly she almost didn't hear him. His hands shifted from a vicious grip on her to a life or death grip in her vests as he collapsed, weak in the knees, at her feet, sobbing like a little child.  
  
"...Sonic... please..." She said gently brushing her hand against the side of his face. "...We have to go... and... and Tails... wanted you to live Sonic. He wouldn't want to see you like this." Quiet. Quiet met her ears. He hadn't reacted... that was good. She didn't want to go through another screaming match. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kingdom. Castle Acorn was rebuilt, and Princess Sally ascended the throne with her brother Elias as Chancellor. Time had passed... Cleanup of the old destruction was completed two years ago. A statue was erected in tribute to those who had died, starting with King Acorn, and a separate memorial in the town Square of Tails... Sonic simply wouldn't have the "Heroes Memorial" include him and Tails, it was one or the other. So Tails it was.  
  
"Zut alores... ees he still thaire?" Antoine, leader of the Royal Guard stated, passing by the Memorial.  
  
Sonic was there, a group of kids clustered around him, while he spoke with an airy yet emotional voice. "..And this is a hero kids. No one else I've ever known... has had so much hope in his heart." His expression was stil sad, but affectionate, as long as he was looking at Tails' statue.  
  
"Give 'im time.." Bunnie said, putting a soft furry hand on Antoine's shoulder. The other furry arm cradled one of their three children.  
  
"Bunnie... You know eet has been years already. When weel we be getting Soneek back?" he frowned, his worried gaze resting on the hero.  
  
Bunnie sighed. "Someone needs ta' reach him. For now, let's jus' return him to ol' Sal gal." Antoine nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sally Dahlin?" Bunnie said quietly, a hand on one hip.  
  
The Queen looked to her old friend and smiled, however it didn't stay as she detected the serious tone. "This isn't about Sonic again is it?" she hushed. Bunnie nodded to her. "Bunnie..."  
  
"Sal Gal!" She put her foot down, furry as ever, back to normal. It was a dream, and it seemed like everyone's dreams had been answered but for Sonic. "Your husband... Y'all're gonnah loose him if you don't act... soon Sugah!"  
  
"Bunnie... he's fine." She protested, the strain in her voice hard to ignore.  
  
"No, he's not!" she snorted and placed a defiant hand to her hip. "Sally, ah'm all for givin sugah-hog his space. Ah was all for him just healin' over time hon, but he hasn't."  
  
"I know.." Sally closed her eyes softly, trying to remember... what Sonic was like before that so attracted her to him. It was his fighting spirit. His indomitable zealous streak which forced him head first into every battle before anyone could say otherwise. Reckless youth... headstrong. But he was smart and gentle really... Sometimes she thought he did things to disgust them intentionally, just to get a reaction. When she married him following the reconstruction of Castle Acorn... she knew he was melancholy, but maybe... she felt, that she would be able to bring him out of his depression. It hadn't worked. "..What can I do Bunnie?"  
  
"Ah don't know sugah." She sighed. "But someone has to force him tah see things as they are."  
  
"He's... changed." Bunnie nodded to her. "It's like we lost both Sonic and Tails that day.."  
  
"Might as well have. Ah think Tails woulda' already recovered by now."  
  
"Quit talking about him." a voice rasped, entering the room. Sonic was holding back tears again, but it was obvious he was hurting from the expression on his face.  
  
Sally felt hot suddenly, embarrassed. 'What is it about him? It's like he has a radar for whenever someone mentions Tails...' "Sonic... we're worried about you." She said honestly.  
  
Sonic laughed. It wasn't a genuine laugh, it was a false one. What would make him happy? If the only time he heard Tails talked about was as if he were still here? The word 'was' hurt him. "It's like you guys already forgot about him." He said softer, speaking his thoughts out loud, not really hearing sally. "Heroes never die you know? That's what Tails always... always believed." his voice wavered, laced with pent up anger. "The triple threat." he laughed again. "Bring them on. I wanna hurt someone for what they did to him"  
  
Bunnie and Sally looked at each other, then at Sonic. "Sugah... we all remember Tails."  
  
"Think what you will." Sonic said darkly, then stalked out of the room.  
  
"It's getting worse instead of better..." Sally said softly. "Someone... bring back my hero..."  
  
"Yah heard Tails when he said that Sal. Remember? 'Heroes never die'." She looked back at where Sonic had come from. "There was no bigger hero than Sonic. He'll be back.."  
  
Sally nodded. "Soon... I hope." ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smile. Sonic smiled. Sally knew it was forced, but she didn't say anything as the freedom Fighters gathered at Knothole for the 10th anniversary of their liberation from the Triple Threat.  
  
Laughter. Children laughed and ran around knothole, the Children of the freedom fighters. A little boy Walrus tried desperately to keep up with the faster bunny triplets and coyote child. They were all left in the dust by a squirrel and a hedgehog who flew past the pack.  
  
Food. A feast was set up in Knothole Village's square. Tables and chairs were set up, made from the wood of the old houses which still resided there.  
  
It stood. Knothole was there, just like the day they left it. The gutted huts standing tall and proud, a gentle air about the place, the peace that followed the final battle. Everything may have just been shells, but the over night camping trip reunion felt as though no time had passed at all. All... but for one hut.  
  
"Stay away from there!" Sonic yelled, and glared at the miniature freedom fighter's children.  
  
Sally winced, but she knew why he was yelling. It was Tails' hut. No one had gone in there since that day. Not even Sonic. No one disturbed his hut, that was an order. No one changed a thing. No memory of him was to be tainted, none of his property was to be touched, and anyone who opposed Sonic on that would.. well no one had yet seen what would happen, but noone wanted to invoke his wrath.  
  
"Sonic..." Sally said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It is about time you know..."  
  
"mnn...?" he mumbled.  
  
"The hut.. should be cleared out."  
  
Sonic shook his head. "No." That was all he said. He kept his eyes hard upon the children at play. They didn't even know did they? The Great War was something Sonic never cared about until his home was overrun with EggMan's goons. No, he didn't care about the heroes of the Great War. In the same way, his kids didn't care they almost disturbed a memory of the Great Miles Prower. Hero of the Freedom Wars.  
  
Sally coughed lightly, "It's time for the feast honey."  
  
Sonic smiled again softly and glanced over at Sally. "Yeah, let's go." The smile came a little bit more naturally, even if he didn't feel like smiling. If he smiled, noone would think... anything was wrong. Yeah sure, Sal knew, she knew now. In time, he'd train himself to smile, smile so completely no one would know, he felt like he was dying inside. That was his plan, live as a shell, be what everyone else wants to see - Sonic the Hero. Maybe they'd see a piece of Tails in him if he did that too... "Do they have Chili dogs?"  
  
Sally laughed, "Of course. You think they wouldn't have the King's favorite dish?" she smiled again, slipping her arms around him. 'Oh please Sonic... please let this be a sign... that you're coming back to us.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic's hand reached for the water, the shower worked, the hot water streamed down. He stepped in and sighed. 'At last..' he thought, 'I can drop the facade.' He slumped against the cold tile wall, letting the water beat down on him. Alone. He was alone, and for once he could really be himself.  
  
'It's been so long, sometimes I don't trust my memories anymore.' He thought to himself, reaching for a bar of soap and lathering it up in his hands. 'I don't know what to do anymore... Sally, she can run the kingdom fine without me. Everyone's got a life now. Heck, I even have kids.'  
  
He sighed again and began washing his body free of the daily dirt and grime. It was a sobering thought to him now, that his Children were nearly 12 years old... "Twelve years...." He gasped in disbelief. "It's been fifteen years since.." he trailed off and shookd his head. No, he promised Sally he wouldn't think about him again today... But that was like asking him not to breath.  
  
Sonic laughed again. It was like breathing air to think about his best friend... for many years. But now, now that everyone had respected his wishes, he wasn't snapping at everyone not to mention Tails around him. He wasn't defending his friend's honor from the grave. It was strange. It was like he was finally beginning to drift away... and he didn't want to.  
  
A piece of him felt the gentle calm of saying good bye, while the other part of him clung on to remember. "..Angel."  
  
Sonic rushed the rest of his shower and turned the water off. he dabbed the water away from his splendid blue quills and toweled off the rest of the water in a hurry before throwing on his robes. He ran down the hall fast as he could.  
  
"Oh my!" Rosie exlaimed, just barely having enough time to move to one side of the hall as Sonic tore past.  
  
"Sorry Rosie!" he called, and left the miffed nursemaid in the dust, and soon after screeched to a halt in front of a door. It was the door to his children's room.  
  
Slowly, he cracked the door open and peaked in. The small child was covered in blankets like a cocoon. 'Sal sure does take good care of you guys.' he thought to himself with a sigh. He walked over to the sleeping primcess and pulled the covers downa little.  
  
She didn't look anything like Tails of course, reddish brown hair, tan and caramel fur just like her mother... Sonic's emerald eyes. But there was something... something Sonic remembered or was thinking of. "..Angel.." He said quietly and knelt down next to the child. Their youngest one, she was 8 years old. She did too look angelic while she slept.  
  
Sonic made a face, a contorted thoughtful expression. For years Sonic had strived not to think, but now he had to, he had to, left alone. He had to think about it. Because Angel... she was starting to remind him. 'Tails.'  
  
She was very bright, something everyone attributed to Sally. But she was inventive too. Tails was always inventing things... How many 8 year olds do you know who can construct a functioning biplane from scratch? Angel was like that, building her own version of Nicole. She was always bubbling over with energy... like Tails... but yet... so mature for her age. Not like Sally who's royalty shone when she spoke, not demanding, just questioning.  
  
"My God.." Sonic said softly and burried his face in his hands. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten years more pass. Sally is content with Sonic and his progress. He doesn't smile as often, but it's genuine now, not some cheated forced laugh or smile. He's more serious than she ever thought possible, but the anger has been fading. She finds that she has to be the affectionate one in most cases, something she doesn't always excel at. Over all it's been good... except for the last ten years... Sonic's been acting strange toward Angel. Whenever she asks Sonic about it, it's like asking him about Tails and he doesn't want to talk about that...  
  
Sally sighed. "Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sonic said, packing some things away in a duffel bag.  
  
Sally coughed lightly, "It's Angel's 18th birthday Sonic."  
  
"I know." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why... are you packing up those things? Shouldn't you be getting ready to celebrate?" Sonic nodded, "then why..."  
  
Sonic shook his head again. "Don't ask. It's a Surprise okay?"  
  
Sally looked at Sonic crossly. "No, it is not okay. You remember what you did LAST year?" she almost growled.  
  
Sonic gulped and felt a twinge of regret, his ear twitching lightly as the words sunk in. "Yeah, I remember Sal."  
  
"Stormed out of here and disappeared... ON HER BIRTHDAY SONIC HEDGEHOG... for two weeks to Knothole! And for what?" Sonic flinched visibly.  
  
"It's not like that this year, I swear it okay?" He put a hand on hers and gave her an affectionate smile. She could tell he was hiding something but she wouldn't say it. He wasn't like he used to be... but he was better now at least.  
  
"Okay Sonic." She seceded. ~~~~~~~  
  
The birthday party went well... Angel was showered with gifts fitting of a princess... and especially of a Freedom Fighter's daughter. Everything was perfect, she had friends and family around. She just adored her father, and reveled in hearing about his old freedom fighter days... Everybody but him had a story to tell, and when she'd ask him about it he'd just blush. She even had her friend Anthony there - Bunnie and Ant's middle son.  
  
But something was missing... "So how did you like the party?" Sally asked aftera ll the guests had left.  
  
"It was wonderful mother." She smiled. "I really liked having father here this time."  
  
"yeah.." Sally gathered up her breath again. and looked at Sonic. "Sonic..? Where's... your gift for Angel?"  
  
Angel frowned slightly. Not that a gift meant much to her, just having Sonic at her birthday party was wonderful. She always felt like he was ignoring her somehow... Sally'd told her it was an illusion. But even when he was there, he seemed far away, and forgetting to get her a gift was only natural.  
  
"I don't have it here Sally..." He picked up his duffel bag.  
  
"Sonic!" Sally yelled at him angrily, not shielding it from their now grown up daughter. "What's the matter with you? You're just doing it again... putting HER through life like she isn't even there... And what's more -"  
  
"QUIET!" Sonic demanded and looked at his wife cross before handing Angel a duffel bag of her own. "I said I didn't have it here Sal." He said quite placidly.  
  
Angel took the bag quickly, but confused. "Then what...?" Sally asked.  
  
Sonic shook his head. "Don't worry about it Sal. Just worry bout the kingdom. I'm taking our girl on a camping trip. If she doesn't mind." He looked at Angel again, the squirrel nodded, dumbfounded. "Okay then. Sal? See ya later, We gotta juice and jam." He smiled and lead his daughter out of the palace. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knothole was different this time. No longer peaceful and friendly. The years had caused brush and bramble, growth and overgrowth to cover the huts end to end. The wood was rotted and there was a real thick musty scent in the air.  
  
"Why did you bring me here father?" She asked quietly. She remembered the reunion the FFs had a few years ago. She instantly identified the hut that the children had been warned away from. That was right where Sonic was headed.  
  
He didn't answer her until he reached the top steps of the pourch to the hut, turned around and smiled softly although his gaze was downcast. "You know that memorial in Mobotropolis' square?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course I do."  
  
"That's..." he cleared his throat. "Tails. Tails is on that statue." he took another deep breath, it was hard for him to think again, hard to talk. Everything, the world was changing, and he had stayed fast to the moment he lost it all. "He told me.. heroes never die." he choked out and he could see the worried look in Angel's eyes.  
  
"Daddy... you didn't come here... to Die did you?" She said, frightened at the thought. Some Mobians had a way of knowing their end was near, that it was time to make peace. Maybe that's what really bugged Sonic... how easily Tails accepted that.  
  
"No." Sonic shook his head. "But I have come.. to make peace." He paused a moment and looked his child in the eyes, a tear forming in his own, clouding the vision. "Tails meant everything to me... He was my best friend." Angel nodded, hanging on his every word. "Don't get me wrong Ang.... I love Sally with all I have to give... but... it's different... from my friend."  
  
He stopped and looked back at the decaying hut and closed his eyes, placing a hand upon it. "Ang'. I been a terrible father to you."  
  
"...No."  
  
Sonic nodded. "yes, I have. Because... Tails was so special to me... I couldn't see anyone else being like him." he laughed again, this 'I've been had' kind of laugh. "But I realized something a few years ago... That there are a lot of people around like Tails. No... No one is like him exactly, but I was mad... because it was like they were pretending to replace my friend."  
  
"Daddy... that's just silly..." She said soft but almost as a scold.  
  
"I know that now Ang'. I know.." he sighed softly and looked at her once more. "But you were like that to me. You didn't even know it... but you have... qualities.. that are just like him." Angela was speechless, although in some ways she had suspected something like that was the truth. "I never hated you, but I didn't want to remember Tails... cause for a long time, all I saw was his death and how unfair it was. He was such a good kid... I felt like we were both robbed when that happened." He glanced back again, hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Momma' told me some things about him..."  
  
Sonic shook his head, "I know but... Come here." And of course she did, he took a breath. "I came here to clean out Tails' things finally. I feel like he should rest now,,, and I wanted to share that with you." He paused when she said nothing. "Kinda morbid birthday present huh?"  
  
Angela laughed. "No.. thank you daddy." She smiled, a real one. "Momma always worried about you being like this... so sad and everything. Aunt Bunnie told me you never let go of Tails' or his memories... that even when they were clearing away the rubble of the palace, that you hoped he'd still be alive somehow."  
  
Sonic nodded, a blush filling his cheeks, he pushed the door ioen for the last time it would ever need to swing, and let the wall of stale air fly out. Tears from the dust and debris washed down his face and he felt himself suddenly weak as the day Tails died again, only he had his own daughter supporting him.  
  
"It's okay Daddy, we don't have a time limit do we?" Sonic shook his head. "I love you Dad."  
  
A smile crept onto Sonic's lips and finally, he walked into the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been days..." Sally said worriedly, standing on a balcony overlooking the palace courtyard.  
  
"It's okay Sally." Elias said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "They're probably... okay. You know Sonic, can't keep him down." Another forced smile.  
  
"I used to think that Elias... I really did." Sally sighed. "But I'm worried... the way he treats Angel... I'm... I'm almost afraid that he'd hurt her... out there... alone..."  
  
"Sally!" Elias shook her, "Don't EVEN think that... not for a minute!" He huffed. He shook his head, he simply wouldn't believe Sonic would do anything to hurt his kids... intentionally. Secretly though, everyone who knew Sonic wondered if he would snap some day and turn from being Mobius' greatest hero to a mass murderer or something... he had been acting strange... and it had been enough years that things should have sorted themselves out.  
  
"Right... but where could they be?" A shiver came over Sally.  
  
"There they are!" He smiled and pointed to two dots quickly coming into view. Sally looked over the balcony too, relieved to see Sonic and Angel running toward the palace hand in hand, their packs strangely larger than when they left. 'Good, they're home.' Elias thought, his sister had been so worried it was driving him nuts.  
  
"If they don't tell me where they've been...!" Elias smiled, seeing Sally flip from worried to overprotective parent mode was a relief to him. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened then?" Sally asked Angela quietly while they were in the Palace gardens.  
  
"What do you mean what happened?" she replied.  
  
"Two years ago... your Eighteenth birthday. Niether you or Sonic would tell me anything." She raised a brow.  
  
Angela laughed and pulled out her hand held computer "Miles". "Nothing happened Mommy."  
  
"Well something sure did happen to Sonic's attude after that. I've never seen hims o happy!" She said in complete amazement.  
  
"I know. Well. If you must know, we went to Knothole."  
  
"Yes... I assumed that." Sally said, tapping her foot with her husband's kind of impatience.  
  
"Well... we went through Tails' things." Sally was agasp now. "Story books, gizmos, inventions.. his PC was very thought out. Even a diary of his." Sally's expression sank. She missed him too. "What we did mom... is we said good bye to a hero. And he was right."  
  
"Huh?" she lifted her head up.  
  
"They never die. People might not always appreciate what he did back there, but it doesn't matter. Cause as long as people are willing to sacrifice for eachother.. as long as the High One's goodness is in us all... then there will always be heroes. Yeah it's sad when they go away... it leaves us alone, and we feel... like something good is missing. But the truth is he's just gone on ahead of us to our Soul's home... so he's better off. That's why he wouldn't want us to be sad right?" She smiled. It ebbed a little at her mom's puzzlement. "Tails is okay now... cause he's in a place where you don't have to cry."  
  
"Heaven...?"  
  
Angela laughed. "Mom? You think too much. Maybe Sonic didn't die then because he didn't understand... You only go to Heaven with open eyes and an open heart. Dad was selfish for thinking he could keep Tails alive when it was his time. You're the one always telling me that the High One has his reasons." She smiled then walked over to a patch of garden with stargazer lillies, leaving her mom to think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months passed and Sonic fell ill. Sally stayed by his side every minute she could. It was hard for her, it was a new virus, and one Dr. Quack jr. had no course of treatment for other than time, pain killers, and prayer.  
  
Something had entered Sonic's eyes as he sat upright in bed, reading over his friend's journal. He looked older than he was, though the gray hairs were just starting to trickle into his dark blue fur. Uncle Chuck was feeling bad about his nephew's illness and had also paid him visits - the two of them seemed to talk only about how gray they were getting. But something was different.  
  
"Sonic?" Sally asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Sal?"  
  
"What happened to you?" she looked a little bit more depressed than she wanted to. Sonic took her hand into his and she looked at his glittering emerald eyes, they were every bit as brilliant as they used to be, though the fire had died down.  
  
"I grew up Sal." He smiled softly. "I stopped thinking about myself." He looked back at the book and sighed. "I wish I woulda been less of a fool years ago and just been happy for Tails."  
  
"You're different... more thoughtful."  
  
"I know." Sonic yawned tiredly. "Sal.. I'm gonna' leave soon. When I do, just try not to lose yourself like I did. I forgot everything that made Tails special. I shoulda tried to keep the things about him that shined best rather than keep everyone from acting like them." He laughed. "Sal Sal Sal.. you have no Idea... what an idiot this ol' hog's been."  
  
Tears began to form in Sally's eyes. He was her Tails, someone she never wanted to let go... but here she was... would she act so different from sonic?  
  
"What you saw... after I said good bye. Well... that was the real me. The one I hid in hate and anger and frustration, even though I smiled on the outside. You knew sometimes... I think.." He paused and scratched his head. "Yeah, you knew." He paused another moment when Sal didn't say anything. "If you're going to be a light, you have to shine. Tails did. He always did. When he died, I didn't want the light to go out. But I hid it. When I was able to say goodbye, I uncovered it again, and myself in the process. I'm alive Sal. Tails is alive. Even if we die here, they couldn't kill our souls. You never stopped shinin' sal.." He smiled and gave her another hug. "I love you Sally... I don't tell you that enough."  
  
Sally began to cry but returned the affection, "I love you too... Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Later that Evening Sally returned with the evening meal set nicely on a tray. She opened the door and smiled as she entered, feeling lighter than she had in years. "Sonic?" She said softly. There was no reply. Maybe he was sleeping, he'd been doing that a lot.  
  
Only moments later, the tray and its contents hit the floor as Queen Sally realized that it was more than sleep. Soundless, and with quivering her whole body through, she reached out to feel for Sonic's pulse. There was none. "Oh Sonic..." She sniffled and cried. "..no... no... I just got you back..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
"We are Gathered here today, in Memory of one - Sonic the Hedgehog." the minister said. The Casket was drawin into position, and Sally had her friends around her for comfort, Rotor, Bunny, Antoine. Seemed like they were dwindling now... But everyone who could make it was there, even Knuckles.  
  
"You okay Sally?" the echidna asked quietly. Sally nodded. "You know I don't believe that one a bit. I'm gonna' bug you until you cheer up." he said quietly.  
  
"I'm counting on it Knuckles." She said quietly.  
  
Angela stood there with a smile on her face through the whole service. When it was done, she layed a single blue flower on it next to two orange flowers blooming from the same stem. "Rest easy Hero." She smiled. "We'll meet again." ~~~~~  
  
Laughter. Love. Real laughter.  
  
"Tails! You're here, you're really here!" the smile was bright and broad as he was greeted by the two tailed angel who seemed a little younger.  
  
"Come on Home Sonic. Everyone's here." he smiled at the blue angel, younger than he was in death, but the attitude was there, refreshed, renewed....  
  
...Rest easy Heroes, and remember...  
  
...Heroes never Die. 


End file.
